A Citizen Sensor Platform (CSP) is an emerging paradigm in social computing research, defined as a network of interconnected participatory citizens who provide observations or reports about events happening in a city. The objective is to instrument citizens and cities, interconnect parties, analyze related events, and provide recommendation and feedback reports.